z_a_kalos_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Rodriguez
Christopher Rodriguez is one of the graduate students of the Aquacorde City Pokémon Academy and a main character of Z: A Kalos Journey. He is written by Oddball_. Background Chris lived a mostly uneventful life in his family home in Lentimas town in the Unova region, spending most of his time walking the path around the volcano and reading the myths and legends that he got from the local library. It wasn't until he moved to Kalos that Chris began to become exciting. He began to excel in his classes, achieving high albeit not the highest grades. His favourite subjects were history and science. In fact, his knowledge of the legends of Kalos and the paper that he wrote on them after the Team Flare fiasco were highly praised in the mythological historian community. Personality Chris is most often portrayed as highly intelligent, if not a genius in and of itself. While his primary goals certainly aren't Pokémon battle oriented, he often plays his battles very tactically. Using type match ups, Abilities, and other factors to his benefit. This can also show itself in his love of history and lore. Inspired by a trip to the Nacrene City, he was one of the few there who was far less inspired by the art than the bones and relics which Lenora had on display. When he arrived in Kalos, he spent most of his student years not socializing with the other students, and preferring much to be shut in his room reading one of the many books of lore which he had either acquired from the library or his loving family had sent him from home. However, there is more to Chris than meets the eye. Beneath the lore nerd, there is a hyperactive youth that found a release through the means of Roller Skating during his early adventure through the Kalos region. Quickly becoming a natural talent, winning his first race on Parterre Way, ''and shortly thereafter winning his second race against the bike riding Grant in Cyllage City. While it certainly isn't his primary goal, Chris absolutely intends to further explore this newfound hobby. Physical Appearance Chris is scrawny young man. He stands at a respectable 5"8' (172.72cm) and weighs around 140lbs (10 stone). near caramel skinned with dark hair and hazel eyes. He has a very peculiar birthmark on his right shoulder, shaped like a fancy letter of some ancient language. Common clothing items include his brown hiking boots, A poncho that was given to him by his grandmother, and a hat he purchased in Lumiose several years prior, and a few things he picked up at the boutique in Cyllage City. The Journey 'Z: A Kalos Journey' 'Route 2:' Innocent Beginnings The Harsh Reality 'Santalune Forrest:' Burning Innocence 'Santalune City:' Forget Me Not 'Route 4:' Mega Greed Part One Mega Greed Part Two 'Lumiose:' Hola Seb Part One Hola Seb Part Two A Toxic Encounter Hola Drew Part One Hola Drew Part Two 'Route 5:' Zurrugu Tribe Part One Zurrugu Tribe Part Two Zurrugu Tribe Part Three 'Camphrier:' The Writer's Tale A Psychic's "Gift" Black and White 'Rivierre Walk:' Instability 'Ambrette:' An Archaeologist's Dream Part One An Archeologist's Dream Part Two 'Glittering Cave:' Newt 'Muraille Coast:' Golden Afternoons 'Cyllage City:' Cyllage City Race Cyllage City Gym 'Menhir Trail:' Don't Insult the History Buff 'Geosenge Town:' Flickering Embers of Flare 'Reflection Cave:' A Reflective Experience 'Z: Rebirth ''' Cyllage City: A Mega Battle: Part One A Mega Battle: Part Two A Mega Battle: Part Three True Skater Boy (TBA) Pokémon On-Hand Whisper (Ungendered, No Guard) '''- Whisper was Chris' starter Pokémon. Received from professor Sycamore upon graduation, the sword Pokémon quickly grew fond of Chris due to his seemingly tactician like aura. Whisper evolved into a Doublade with the help of Violet's psychic powers allowing Chris to help realize and reassure the sword Pokémon that change was okay. '''LV: '''45 '''Ability: No Guard Moveset: - Shadow Sneak - Swords Dance - Aerial Ace - Slash - Night Slash - Iron Head - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rubbish (Male, Sticky Hold) - '''Chris' Third Pokémon... 'Captured' in Lumiose city after an encounter with several poison type Pokémon being drawn to an alley for mysterious reasons. Rubbish is an extremely friendly Pokémon who wants nothing more than to make friends and love with everyone he meets. '''LV '''42 '''Ability: Sticky Hold Moveset: ''' - Double Slap - Acid Spray - Toxic Spikes - Sludge Bomb - Clear Smog - Belch - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Cofagirus (Male, Mummy) - '''Chris' second Pokémon. Yamask joined the party in Santalune city after the fire in the forest left it trainerless. A bit of a trickster at times, Yamask is overall a good companion of Chris and after learning just how much Chris cared for it after it had gotten itself into some trouble with some Scraggy, Yamask has grown even more attached to Chris than it lets on. Yamask evolved into Cofagirus during Chris' battle with Grant in Cyllage city. The sudden evolution of Yamask into Cofagirus showed the strength of their bond as Cofagirus turned out to be invaluable during that battle. '''LV: '''40 '''Ability: Mummy Moveset: ''' - Disable - Protect - Will-O-Wisp - Hex - Curse - Ominous Wind - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Dios (Male, Swift Swim) - '''Chris' Fourth Pokémon. Omanyte was restored by Mr.Manning from the Helix fossil which Chris purchased in Ambrette town. A mysterious little creature, it always seems to be found hovering around Chris' head almost as if to share it's secrets with him. Upon being restored it already proved itself a capable fighting. '''LV: '''38 '''Ability: Swift Swim Moveset: ' - Bite - Watergun - Rollout - Mud Shot - Brine - Ancient Power - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Aero (Female, Rock Head) '- Chris' Fifth Pokémon. Originally belonging to Paige Manning, Aero was given to Chris after the young woman's safe return to her father during the events of Glittering Cave. Aero seems to be very reserved and cautious about Christopher, but seems willing to do its job when it is called upon. '''LV: '''45 '''Gender: '''Female '''Ability: Rock Head Moveset: ' - Iron Head - Thunder Fang - Ice Fang - Fire Fang - Crunch - Ancient Power - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Relationships In regards to the other students, Chris was ignorant. He didn't pay them any mind. As with elementary, he thought that once he finished school their paths would lead them apart. So he never bothered forming friendships with any of them. Since his journey began, however, he has bumped into some of them several times, with mixed relations being formed. ''MAIN CAST: ''Sebastian Allender - Friendly'' Chris and Sebastian met in Lumiose city, and have had a friendly relationship with each other ever since. Chris admires Sebastian's strength as a trainer, especially after witnessing how he handled himself during the fight with the Cloned Gyarados. Chris hopes to one day battle with the young man with no holds barred. ''Drew Tucker - Strong Hostility''''' Chris encountered Drew while acting as a deliveryman for Professor Sycamore. The young trainer had then stolen the parcel from Chris and after an encounter with a suspicious thug in a Lumiose alleyway, narrowly escaped from Chris. The two later encountered each other several more times and the hostility between the two has only grown since then. Trivia Chris was unanimously appointed to the Slytherin House by the cast. Chris' birthday is July 7th. Chris favourite legendary Pokémon is Dialga, due to it's complete control over the entirety of history. Chris favourite mythical Pokémon is Victini, because of an old family myth his Abuela told him. Chris used to be a big fan of the Unova Pokémon league. Category:Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Aquacorde Graduates Category:Male Characters